¿Una Cita?
by dickory5
Summary: "Muy tarde querida, me debes un favor y ya arreglé todo"dijo Momoko con las manos en la cintura. "¿Y porque no vas tú? ¡Tu ibas a salir con él en un principio!"le reclamó, mientras veía el vestido negro que acababa de sacar del gran closet café frente a ellas.


**¡Hola!** ¡Aún no he muerto!

12-Enero-2013

* * *

**-No quiero salir con él, ¡sabes que no me gusta salir con desconocidos y menos si esos desconocidos son _tus_ conocidos!-**dijo entrando a la habitación de Momoko siendo empujada por ella.

**-Muy tarde querida, me debes un favor y ya arreglé todo-**dijo Momoko con las manos en la cintura.

**-¿Y porque no vas tú? ¡Tu ibas a salir con él en un principio!-**le reclamó, mientras veía el vestido negro que acababa de sacar del gran closet café frente a ellas.

**-Ya te dije, se me complicaron las cosas, tendré que quedarme un turno extra para cubrir a un amigo…-**habló calmadamente mientras observaba de arriba abajo el vestido.

**-¿No será que ese _amigo_ te gusta más que con este que ibas a salir? –**Hizo una breve pausa y continuo casi al instante **-¿Qué pregunta no? A ti te gusta todo hombre que pase frente a ti, eres un peligro para todo hombre que esté libre de ataduras ¡CUIDADO CHICOS QUE AHÍ VIENE MOMOKO!-**acabo con unas carcajadas, burlándose de la enamoradiza de su amiga.

Momoko solo enrojeció, y rápidamente del closet sacó unos tacones negros, y con una sonrisa casi malvada, se los dio a Kaoru.

**-Espera-**dijo kaoru mirando con horror las zapatillas. **-¿Si me retracto de lo que dije puedo llevar tenis?-**preguntó inocentemente, ahí se dio cuenta de que debió guardar sus comentarios hasta después de que Momoko terminara de darle lo que se iba a poner.

**-No-**contestó.

**-¿Y si me inco?-**preguntó.

**-No-**dijo cruzándose de brazos.**-Y apúrate solo tengo media hora para arreglarte, y si no lo haces tú, ¡Yo misma te cambiaré de ropa!-**dijo mientras arrojaba a Kaoru con el vestido y las zapatillas dentro de el baño para que se cambiara.**-Mi media hora para comer**…-susurro tristemente Momoko, pero tampoco quería quedar mal con el primo de su mejor amiga de la infancia.

**-Momoko, me siento mal…-**le gritó desde adentro Kaoru, buscando alguna escusa para librarse de aquel compromiso que no quería.

**-Oh, yo también me sentiré mal a la hora de decirle a tus padres cómo se descompuso aquella hermosa televisión de plasma nueva…y a la hora de quitarte aquella costosa patineta que me obligaste a comprarte para tu cumpleaños…¡Oh! Y será toda una lástima que alguien le diga a Miyako que fuiste tú, quien le pegó ese chicle en el cabello…¿no te parece?-**le dijo fingiendo tristeza Momoko.

**-Olvídalo, ya se me pasó-**escuchó murmurar a Kaoru.

**-Muy bien.-**contestó con una sonrisa, mientras miraba el reloj, le tomó menos tiempo del que pensó hacerla que se vistiera.

* * *

**-¡Asombroso!-**exclamó Momoko con felicidad **-Te ves mejor de lo que imaginé-**habló con orgullo.

Kaoru volteo a verse en el gran espejo que estaba tras la puerta del cuarto de Momoko. No notó mucha diferencia, ella se veía igual que antes, solo que unos centímetros más alta que de costumbre.

**-Yupi, soy cenicienta, acabemos con la humillación rápido-**dijo acercándose a la puerta para salir.

**-Alto ahí-**dijo Momoko mientras la tomaba de la muñeca para sentarla frente a un tocador. **-Aún falta arreglarte el cabello y ponerte algo de maquillaje.-**dijo Momoko con una plancha en la mano.

* * *

**-Ahora sí-**dijo Momoko acomodando unos mechones que insistían en salirse de su lugar.

**-¿No crees que es demaciado?-**dijo mientras se veía en el espejo, se veía bien, no lo negaba, pero no se sentía como ella misma.

**-Tonterías-**le dijo Momoko mirando por última vez su reloj.**-Nunca es demaciado-**

**-¿Qué hora es?-**

**-Hora de irnos, ¡vamos!-**le dijo Momoko arrastrándola a la salida.

**-¡TRANQUILA, RECUERDA QUE SOY NUEVA CON ESTO DE USAR TACONES TAN ALTOS!-**gritó aterrada, estaba segura de que si se caía, se rompería el pie.

**-¡Ahí vienen las escaleras!-**se escuchó gritar a Momoko divertida.

**-¡MOMOKO, NO CORRAS!-**

* * *

**-Llegamos-**

**-¿Es aquí?-**preguntó asqueada Kaoru.

**-Sí. ¿Es lindo, no?-**habló Momoko. Definitivamente, era uno de los lugares que le agradaban a Momoko o a Miyako, pero eran demasiado para ella.

El lugar era realmente bonito, había un hermoso candelabro de cristal colgando del techo, que combinaba perfectamente con la decoración del lugar. Las mesas eran cubiertas por unos delgados manteles blancos.

**-Oh no, por favor dime que no es él.-**dijo cuando divisó al único hombre que estaba sentado solo.

**-Lo siento, pero él, es el primo de Oyuki-**dijo casi con pena Momoko.

**-Pero sabes que lo odio...—**dijo Kaoru en un murmuro.

**-Lo sé, y si te lo decía, no vendrías, ahora anda, ve-**dijo dándole unos empujoncitos en la espalda.

**-¡Pero él es odioso! Se comporta como si fuera todo un caballero, pero sé que en el fondo, es malvado, ¡Yo lo sé!.-**dijo mirándolo desaprobatoriamente.

**-¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de haber hablado con él solo una vez?-**preguntó Momoko.

**-Soy buena juzgando a las personas-**dijo ella simplemente. A lo que Momoko rodó los ojos.

**-¡Claro que no! ¡Se ve que es todo un caballero!-**hiso una breve pausa para mirar al chico -**¡Solo míralo!-**dijo apuntando hacia él.

**-Me quedaré a cumplir con tu compromiso, pero nunca…óyelo bien NUNCA, volverás a chantajearme con eso del chicle en la cabeza de Miyako, la pantalla de plasma que rompí, y la patineta que te hice que me compraras, ¿Entendido?-**le dijo Kaoru.

**-Trato, pero no puedes golpearlo o insultarlo sin una buena razón-**contestó Momoko dándole la mano a la pelinegra. **-Suerte-**le dijo antes de salir corriendo a su trabajo.

Kaoru cerró los ojos e inhalo profundamente, al abrirlos, una gran sonrisa, casi genuina poco a poco fue apareciendo, cualquiera que no la conocía seguramente pensaría que aquella chica estaba muy contenta. Lentamente se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba aquel ser que a ella le resultaba odioso e hipócrita, ella, sabía que esa mascara de cortesía y caballerosidad pronto, caería.

* * *

Butch, no podía estar más molesto, primero, perdía una apuesta con Oyuki, su prima. Tenía que salir con una completa desconocida y pagarle la comida, luego, Oyuki lo obligaba a vestirse formal, y encima la desconocida se estaba tardando, como si quisiera molestarlo apropósito.

Oyó un torpe taconeo aproximarse_ 'seguramente no tiene idea como usar tacones'_ pensó, y volteo a ver a la pobre mujer que portaba dichos tacones. Para su sorpresa, se dirigía hacia él, con una sonrisa tan grande, que Butch sabía que a ella le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

**-¿Tu eres el primo de Oyuki?-**preguntó, con tal cara de inocencia que, si no hubiera sido primo de Oyuki, igual le hubiera dicho que si solo para hablar con ella.

**-Si-**contestó. La chica pareció hacer una mueca.

**-Yo soy tu…-**su reluciente sonrisa se desvaneció unos segundos para tragar saliva**-…cita, me llamo Kaoru-**habló sonriendo.

**-Y yo Butch-**dijo sonriendo igualmente**-¿Te conozco?-**le preguntó él, pues tenía la impresión de que era así.

**-No lo creo-**contestó Kaoru cortante. Eso no era ser grosera…_¿Verdad?_

Butch miró que su cita estaba por sentarse y optó por adelantarse, para empujar la silla cuando ella se sentara, como todo un caballero, pero ella se lo impidió.

**-Yo puedo hacerlo, tengo manos idiota.-**dijo alzando ambas manos, mientras lo miraba con fastidio.

**-Perdón si te ofendí-**contestó de no muy buena gana. Que mujer tan más mal agradecida y grosera. **-Marimacho…-**dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero Kaoru no quería hacer nada,_ aún_…

**-Pues si lo hiciste…-**dijo volteando esperanzada de que el lugar fuera atacado por asaltantes o se quemara, así no tendría que permanecer más tiempo con él.

_"Y el carácter de diva resentida sale a flote…"_pensó Butch. Como un rayo, la imagen de esa misma chica con ropa menos femenina, sin maquillaje y el cabello desarreglado, pasó por la mente de Butch. ¡Era la amiga marimacha de Oyuki! Bueno, no estaba seguro de si era marimacha o no, pero se comportaba como tal, total, solo la había visto un par de veces, no era lo suficientemente linda como para recordarla, pero arreglada podía pasar por otra.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo debo estar aquí para que consideres esta 'Cita' acabada?-**Butch pensó en contestarle 'desde ya' pero al ver que estaba molesta…pensó que sería mucho más divertido enfadarla lo que restaba del día.

**-¿Momoko no te lo dijo?-**Kaoru solo alzó ambas cejas, para que el continuara hablando **-Después de comer, iríamos al cine y de ahí a cenar-**

**-Típico de Momoko, ¿Por qué salir a cenar en la noche? Si puedes salir desde temprano y comer para después cenar…-**Se quejó Kaoru.

**-Relájate, solo bromeaba-**le dijo.

**-¿Ya saben que van a ordenar?-**preguntó un mesero, se veía joven y muy amable.

**-No-**contestó Butch mientras seguía mirando el menú.

**-Yo sí-**dijo Kaoru mirando atentamente el menú que sostenía**-Quiero un té helado y un popote -**pidió Kaoru al mesero.

**-¿Un popote?-**repitió el hombre.

**-Si, ¿estás sordo? Un popote-**dijo con molestia.

El mesero se retiró, dejándolos solos.

**-Y dime…-**

**-Tengo hambre, ¿Tu qué vas a pedir?-**le interrumpió Kaoru.

**-No lo sé, ¿A ti que se te antoja?-**dijo mirando las mesas de las otras personas que se encontraban comiendo en el lugar.

**-Sinceramente, se me antoja salir corriendo de aquí-**le contesto con una sonrisa hipócrita.

**-Oh, pero eso no está en el menú-**comentó Butch.

**-Callate por favor, tus intentos de chistes me asquean-**le dijo

Butch rió ante el comentario, _"Sabia que escuchar tantos chistes estúpidos algún día me servirían para algo"_

Segundos después, el mesero trajo consigo una jarra de té y dos vasos, les sirvió té a cada uno, y le dio un popote a Kaoru.

**-Pero a mí no me gusta el té-**susurro levemente Butch. Kaoru comenzó a sorber el líquido ruidosamente. _'De veras a alguien puede gustarle este tipo?'_ se preguntó.

**-Quiero ordenar-**dijo Butch.

**-Dígame-**le contestó el mesero sacando un block de notas amarillo.

**-Yo quiero, la especialidad de la casa-**dijo.

**-¿Cabeza de panda?-**le preguntó asqueada Kaoru.

**-¿QUÉ? No, no, no, borre eso-**le dijo rápidamente al mesero.

**-Señor, no se preocupe me temo que no vendemos eso…es ilegal-**le dijo el mesero. Butch volteo a ver a su cita, la cual estaba mordiéndose el labio superior aguantándose la risa.

**-Qué simpática. ¿No lo cree?-**le dijo al mesero, quien solo esperaba que se fueran y no volvieran pronto al lugar.

**-Claro…-**contestó con una sonrisa.

**-Si, de hecho, estamos pensando en mandarla a un circo a trabajar-**intentó bromear esta vez Butch.

**-¿De payasa?-**preguntó el hombre casi con temor al ver la cara de la pelinegra.

**-No, de changa-**dijo antes de que un plato le golpeara el rostro y sintiera un peso sobre él.

**-¡ES EL COLMO!-**escuchó gritar a su cita, la cual intentaba meterle un tenedor por la nariz, mientras el personal del restaurante gritaba a lo lejos y el mesero que antes los atendía sobaba su mejilla probablemente por una cachetada.

* * *

**-¡Y NO VUELVAN POR AQUÍ, DESMADROSOS!-**gritó un hombre alto y fuerte, de tez oscura, su voz era tan profunda que provocaba pánico, y ellos no tenían problema con hacerle caso a su advertencia.

**-¡Que día tan horrible, y aún no acaba!-**habló Kaoru mientras se ponía de pie y se dispuso a sacudir el vestido que estaba lleno de comida, la gente de ese lugar, ahora si que sabia lo que era una guerra de comida. ¡Y como no lo sabrian! sus platos y bebidas fueron las armas...

**-Pues yo me divertí-**contestó Butch, alegre de que su ojo siguiera en su lugar.

Kaoru alzó una ceja._ ¿Enserio se había divertido? ¿Qué clase de hombre era este?_

**-Si claro, supongo que yo también…-**sonrió al recordar la cara del gerente al ver el desastre que están causando y de ver una batalla épica de comida.

**-¿Quieres salir otro día?-**preguntó Butch.

**-¡Seguro! pero esta vez yo escojo el lugar-**


End file.
